The present disclosure relates to performing tasks based on voice commands and, more particularly, to performing various tasks in response to a voice command and providing audio and visual results by cooperating with legacy systems.
Due to advances in speech recognition technology, major electronics manufacturers have introduced many electronic devices capable of performing tasks in response to user's voice command. Through such electronic devices, a user may perform simple tasks. However, there are many restrictions in using services of legacy systems, which have been provided in a traditional manner requiring a significant amount of human intervening.